


i told you not to fall in love with me

by allwedontdo



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, No Beta We Die Like George Lore, Not Actually Unrequited Love, i dont know how to tag this, i stole that from someone else but it made me laugh so credit to whoever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29543361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allwedontdo/pseuds/allwedontdo
Summary: “I told you not to fall in love with me. I specifically said that. I can handle someone liking me, George, but you? Fuck.”
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 141





	i told you not to fall in love with me

Dream had one request.

Six months ago, George remembered vividly a particular stream that Dream had flirted with him a bit more than usual. He had been fueled by the chat and the chat fueled him, donating so much to do with DreamNotFound and asking about when George was coming to visit and vice versa. It had all been fun and games until the end, George trying to throw a one liner back at Dream for all the ways he was made to blush throughout the stream. Dream took in the surprising pick up line and choked. George knew it had caught him off guard and smirked to himself, priding himself on how the chat reacted as well. The choking fit caused George to laugh, which in turn caused Dream to laugh, his tea kettle imitation winning the hearts of every individual that watched the stream, including George.

When the stream ended, Dream had still been wheezing, trying not to let it erupt too much into George’s headphones now that it was just the two of them in the Discord call. He saw George’s Twitch turn gray and he said, “Don’t go falling for me now, George. I’m serious.” He was still laughing, but the intonation in Dream’s voice made George falter. He thought about his own feelings. He had been, as their community liked to say, ‘down bad’ for so long, nearing around 8 months at that point. There was no doubt (although still a sliver of denial) that his feelings were already delving into love. “Promise me you won’t, George.” Dream’s laughter had died down, a smile still evident but a slightly more serious tone shown through.

George didn’t know how to take it, Dream’s refusal of a possible admirer. He wanted to ask why, he wanted to hold him, he wanted to ask if anything was even real. But instead of questioning it, the voice in his head still unsure of the legitimacy of Dream’s words, he just laughed. The joke of it all at his lips, “Why would I ever do that?”

  
  


George should’ve known that it would all come full circle one day, now regretting taking that request with a grain of salt. It was hard sometimes to differentiate whether or not Dream was kidding and at the time, George was lost in the maze of sandcastles that Dream sometimes built up around them. He sat there in silence, his PC showing him the drawn icon of Dream’s discord user. He was breathless, having just poured out his heart to him.

_“You have a secret, don’t you George?”_ The man had asked, smug. Dream could always read George, always knowing exactly what he was thinking. George knew this was going to happen eventually. It wasn’t something that he felt light enough to hide anymore. Dream always knew.

_“I’m not hiding anything.”_ George could’ve made something up. He could’ve told him that Cat was sick or that his sister and him had gotten into an argument. He could have told Dream anything because he knew Dream trusted him enough to not question it, but he didn’t _want_ to lie. George didn’t want to tell him, but he didn’t _want_ to _lie_ . _“I don’t need to tell you everything,”_ he had said.

_“I’m your best friend, George.”_

Dream’s voice was battering around the inside of George’s brain, taking aim at each part of his cognitive ability and world understanding because even just the whisper of his words made George feel intoxicated. And the words kept coming. Dream repeated his question and his pleads, because he was being _nosy_ and George tried so hard to hold him off but the influence that Dream held over him made him loll his head back and whisper out such dangerous words that he had been hiding for 14 months, _“I love you, Dream.”_

And he was breathless. Dream’s voice had been shut off, only a light intake of breath heard through George’s headphones. It wasn’t as if they had never said that they loved each other before but somehow his tone made it clear that this wasn’t the same meaning. The silence was thick. There was a tension that George could only decipher as awkwardness and discomfort and he cringed at himself when he heard Dream ask, “You what?”

George was at the point of no return, reeling now in the adrenaline that coursed through him, so he pushed it further, morphing his meaning into the exact words he felt but was always too scared to tell even himself, “I’m in love with you.”

And then-

And _then-_

“Fuck you, George.”

“What? Did- I’m sorry, I just-”

“I told you not to fall in love with me. I specifically said that. I can handle someone liking me, George, but you? Fuck.” His voice was sharp, broken, _hurt_ . George felt a knife through his heart. Dream was angry. His words carried anger with them, leaping onto George’s lap through the blank screen and plunged themselves into his flesh. Why was he _angry_ ? Why had he been _serious_?

George thought he was feeling heartbreak. He thought he was in pain but instead, there was something rising in his chest. He felt angry too. He felt sickened as his best friend, taking in this new information with such malice. His gaze hardened on Dream’s _stupid_ icon. “What the _fuck_ does that even mean, Dream? What is it about me that repulses you so much?” Dream immediately began to bite back, but he stuttered through his speech, reaching up to claw at his face to get the words out. In replacement, he just let out a low groan, exasperated to the point of frustration and anger. George heard the slap of Dream’s hands against his face when he did so, more word vomit rising to his lips and immediately, “Whatever, Dream. I’m sorry that I’m in love with you. I’m sorry that when I’m with you, I feel like I can’t breathe. I’m so fucking sorry that I look at you like you’re the fucking sun. And I’m sorry that my skin is on fire because of you constantly burning me in the best possible way.”

“ _Fuck_ , George,” Dream cried out, slamming his fists against his desk. George jumped, startled at the sudden outburst. “Fuck, George,” he repeated, quieter, sounding now so incredibly far away. George’s heart was racing, having just bared his soul to the person that meant the most, romantic of not. Dream was his soulmate. He knew this as a fact, whether or not it was romantic or platonic didn’t matter to him. It was just _them._ It had _always_ just been them. Seeing Dream fall apart over his confession was breaking his heart. He felt like he was losing him. He _couldn’t_ lose him.

“I don’t care if you don’t feel the same way, Dream. I needed you to know. But you can’t do this to me right now. I’m sorry I love you, I’m sorry,” George pleaded, now feeling his anger die down and instead he was just scared because Dream had never been this angry at him before.

“Fuck,” Dream repeated, “Don’t fucking apologize, George. If I could- If-” He stopped and let out a shaky breath. “George, you are- You are the stars,” the man was breathing his speech as if they were his last dying breath, projecting each one with the most emotion that George had ever heard, “and the moon and the cosmos all at once. You are absolutely everything to me, George, _everything_.” The words spewing from Dream’s throat confused George, not understanding why he was so angry but still telling him all of these beautiful things.

“Dream, I don’t underst-”

“You deserve someone so much better than me, George. You, in all of your- your _beauty._ You deserve more than what I can give you.” George could hear the man's voice trembling and it dawned on him that Dream was crying. “I told you not to fall in love with me, George. I can’t- Fuck- I can’t love you to the depths that you _deserve_.”

“Dream,” George murmured, feeling so much in his chest at once, not sure what he should say, not sure if this truly was what he was thinking. He could only say exactly how he felt. “Dream, I've only ever needed _your_ love. I don’t even care in what _way,_ because you- You are the one thing in this world that means something to me. I don’t _want_ what you think I deserve. I have only ever wanted _you_ .” George felt his own tears bubbling up, because at first he was angry. At first he was almost to the point of wanting to scream _how dare you try to dictate how I feel_ but now, these words- Dream’s words- they healed a piece of what Dream almost broke inside of him. This wasn’t a rejection, it was a confession. “You love me, Dream. You love me, don’t you?” He was asking now, needing to hear the words fall from the man's honeysuckle lips, the same ones that he had dreamt of and imagined every day for those 14 months. Dream remained silent, just the shuddering sounds of small painful held back cries. The Brit let his eyes fall shut briefly, giving Dream the space to process his emotions, understanding how scary and overwhelming it all can be.

It was soft, so quiet that George wasn’t sure if he heard it correctly. “George, I’m not capable of being what you need.”

George smiled sadly, leaning his mouth close to his mic, wanting Dream- _his_ Dream to hear every last word he spoke to the extent that he felt. “Dream, listen to me. You have been everything that has consumed my mind for fourteen months, but you have been my best friend for longer. Your bravery. Your heart. Your ambition. Dream- Dream, you are one of the most selfless and exceptional people that I have ever known-“

“What if _I’m_ not- What if that’s just _Dream?_ What if _I’m_ not-“

“ _Clay_ ,” George stated, strong and unwavering. The Floridian stopped, his muffled tears ceasing audibility. “Clay, I know you. I know who you are online and off. The traits that you project as Dream are still yours, no matter how heightened and to whatever extent. You are intelligent, kind hearted, and you are driven in such an extraordinary way. I love you for you and everything you are, Clay, and I will take whatever you’d like to give me. If that’s love as a friend, I’d be happy. I’d be content. But if that’s more?” George mustered every ounce of love into his next sentence. This was for him. Nothing else that he ever said would have as much relevance and weight as what he needed to say to this man, the love of his life. “Clay, I’d be _lucky_ to take even a touch of your attention.” There was so much more that he wished he could say, so much more within his heart to get out, but not having the vernacular to express it. He wanted to compare this man to the sun again, explain that he saw him in a way that’s so much more than just his vision. He wanted to compare him to the way he felt when he laid awake some nights, staring at the moon, but his words weren’t in any way beautiful enough for the man that he easily deemed as the center of the universe.

Dream was no longer audible, not even his breathing echoing through their call. For a moment, George thought he had hung up, terrified that he had had enough and forced the conversation to be over. But instead, the faceless man spoke, “George, there has never been another person I’ve loved in the way that I love you.“

And the waves came crashing onto the shores and the sand castle walls that had built up between them came tumbling down. The sweater that George wore felt so soft against his skin, but in that moment, he desired Dream’s physical touch to keep him warm. He wished that he was there with Dream, arms wrapped tightly around his waist as he cried or worked through their strong emotions together. George could almost feel the way he would press his cheek against Dream’s back, feeling the steady breathing of the American.

“You deserve love too, Clay. Let me be that for you.”

Dream let out a chuckle, something laced with love and tears and the collision of space and time. He said, “There is nothing that I want more than you.”

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this during my night class and i am so glad bc i actually love it. tysm for reading while i indulge myself in fictional relationships to cure my own everlasting loneliness <3 be my friend! my twitter handle is allwedontdo <3


End file.
